


Bouchee

by aphrodite_mine



Series: degustation [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-serial drabbles and short fic taking place in the 'degustation' universe without having bearing on the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouchee

**Author's Note:**

> "Exclamation" written for an anon on [tumblr](http://aphrodite-mine.tumblr.com/).

Alana Bloom is on her knees, Dr. Lecter’s smooth-worn hand twisted in her hair simultaneously tugging and holding her head back at an uncomfortable angle. Forty minutes she spent — between placing the curlers, dressing, applying minimal makeup, and letting the loose curls drop around her shoulders — preparing for him, for this. And now, her hard work is smeared, tangled and torn.

She finds it freeing.

Sucking cock is, in some ways, like riding a bike. Being out of practice shouldn’t make Alana this off balance, but everything about Dr. Lecter’s hard gaze and clipped instructions make her feel like an amateur.

That his pleasure doesn’t come easy tugs at Alana. A line of electricity from between her legs to her mouth around him. The moan that escapes isn’t desperation but exclamation.

"Just like that, Ms. Bloom," he hisses, jerking her twisted hair back until she looks up at him, his eyes cold and bearing down on her. She looks up and swallows him down.


End file.
